Impossible dream?
by Pandita088
Summary: Sueño con las Cartas Clow... Sueño con conocer a Inuyasha... ¿Esto es un sueño imposible para un otaku soñador? Es un secreto, guárdamelo por favor. Protagonista: OC.
1. Prólogo

Doblaba el papel con movimientos delicados y lentos, una expresión de confianza marcaba su rostro, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie haya visto lo que acaba de escribir, dio un suspiro y se levantó haciendo el mínimo ruido.

Caminaba de forma lenta, como una tortuga, aunque las personas que estaban detrás de ella le decían que se apurara ella sólo pensaba en lo que había escrito.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, al menos así los sentía y así se notaba, cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar si estaría preparada para lo que había deseado.

Cerró el puño, segura de lo que iba a hacer, abrió los ojos y enfrente tenía un brasero con fuego, algunos papeles quemados dentro de las llamas, ella sacó el suyo y suspiró. Lanzó el papel con confianza mientras las llamas lo consumían.

Se dirigió a su asiento mordiéndose el meñique; de nuevo se rompió una uña.

Al sentarse sólo observaba a la gente tirando sus papeles al fuego, la música era atemorizante, sonaban como alaridos y retumbaban en sus oídos.

De repente en sus pensamientos aparecieron monstruos junto con personas muertas, el sonido del lugar se mezclaban con sus pensamientos, un lugar lleno de velas, pensamientos perturbadores. ¿Sueño imposible?

Sintió un sabor salado en su boca, había mordido la uña de más. El dolor era molesto, así que decidió retirarse del lugar sin que nadie se percatara.

Al salir sacó un pañuelo limpio que había llevado por si acaso y se envolvió el dedo con él. Además, sacó el mp4, desenredó el auricular y comenzó a disfrutar de su "rara" música cuando en medio de la lluvia, se alejaba lentamente y mirando al suelo.

Ella no era una emo, lo tenía claro, a veces llegaba a ser masoquista pero sólo hasta ahí. No llegó al límite de agarrar una navaja y cortarse las venas sólo por haberse aplazado.

Nunca se pintó los ojos. Ni usaba ropa negra con calaveritas. El hecho de morderse las uñas hasta sangrar sólo es un mal hábito que esperemos que cambie.

Entonces, ¿Qué es ella? ¿Una nerd? Tampoco.

Es inteligente, pero no sabe demasiadas cosas. De hecho, lo era en la niñez pero ahora se volvió distraída y desatenta.

Siempre soñaba con personajes que nunca existieron, imaginando que son personas reales y que ella se casa con ellos. Suele confundir los nombres de sus conocidos por nombres de personajes.

Al parecer, ella desea aislarse por motivos obvios para ella, pero cree que nadie la entendería. Su madre no lo hace, su padre hace el esfuerzo por entenderle pero en vano.

Ella amaba el rojo, pero le gustaba combinarlo con el negro, le gustaría llevar dos coletas al colegio sin que nadie diga "Qué infantil"

Le gustaría dormir todo el día y no trabajar, el trabajo, según ella, no es su estilo.

_Ojala hubiera llevado una sombrilla, se resfriará y quien la cure de su enfermedad no habrá. Se va caminando, su mp4 se mojará y ya no funcionará._

Sin embargo, ella no cuidaba su aspecto personal. No se peina, ni se lava los dientes dos veces al día, sólo cuando se le da la gana.

_Estaba llegando, escuchando la misma canción todo el camino. Estaba mojada y no contestará las típicas preguntas de "¿En dónde estabas?" Es un secreto, guárdenmelo, por favor._


	2. El ser mágico

Era jueves a la mañana, la empleada se fue al colegio a las ocho de la mañana, dejando a una niña de trece años sola en la casa, ésta sólo se quedó durmiendo.

A las nueve y media, se levantó perezosamente, se puso sus pantuflas rojas con estrellitas blancas y se dirigió hacia el baño para lavarse la cara.

Luego, se estiró un poco y se cambió el pijama por una polera ligera a rayas de color naranja, roja y marrón y un pantalón rojo, aún con las pantuflas puestas pero caminaba lentamente y con cuidado para no mojarlas.

Se sentó un momento cuando escuchó una motocicleta y a sus mascotas ladrando.

El sonido del motor de la motocicleta era inconfundible para ella: Era el lechero.

Ella fue a atender al hombre y descargó la leche en una hervidora, mientras lo hacía, empezó a oír ruidos chillones que provenían de una caja.

Le restó importancia a eso, simplemente entregó la jarra vacía al lechero y entró a la casa.

Luego, ese ruido otra vez, la niña se acercó a la caja temblando, ella era muy supersticiosa, se imaginaba cosas como fantasmas y cosas raras, fuera de lo común. Se acercó a la caja y la abrió con cuidado, y de ella salió volando una criatura verde con plumas. Era su cotorra. ¡Qué tremendo susto se había dado! Dio un grito desgarrador cuando su cotorrita salió de la caja aleando, pero estuvo aliviada porque no fue nada malo.

Un ruido en el ropero, ella y su bocota, fue igual como cuando fue a ver la caja, lentamente y temblando, estaba viendo tanto anime que solía sobre-actuar, pero al abrir su cajón de remeras vio algo inusual, era muy rosa y estaba escrita en inglés, luego una criatura amarilla con la forma de un osito de felpa salió de allí…

¡Hola, hola, hola! –saludó con cara sonriente-

Increíblemente, la niña lo conocía. Claro, una friki loca otaku como ella conocería a Kero.

Oye, ¿eres real? –le preguntó con los ojos casi desorbitados.

Claro que soy real… -dijo sonriente.

La niña hizo un gesto de sorpresa, rió un poco y preguntó: - ¿Porqué estás aquí?

El guardián se puso serio, flotó y se cruzó los brazos y las piernas y le dijo: - Bien, es algo raro pero… Sakura ha perdido sus alas y sus cartas pierden energía, el mocoso está haciendo todo lo posible para recuperarlas pero por el momento no hay ningún resultado… -Suspira- Le pedí al mago Clow que por medio de magia no lleve con alguien que podría reemplazarla para cuando ella recupere sus alas. Y… como ya ves, llegué aquí… ¿tienes poderes?

La niña puso cara de sorpresa otra vez, sonrió y contestó: - Pues por donde empiezo… Veo fantasmas desde los cuatro años, siempre hacen cosas divertidas pero nunca me dejan dormir, hay de todos los colores: Rojo, negro, naranja, dorado, transparente… Y hacen ruidos, mis padres no los oyen pero yo sí, pero a esta edad me he acostumbrado y ya no me da tanto miedo como antes…

Con eso es más que suficiente –dijo interrumpiéndola.

Él abrió el libro que contenía las cartas, agarró una y se la dio, la niña la observó, hizo una mueca y le preguntó: - ¿No puedo cambiarlas?

¿Por qué? ¿Tienen algo de malo? –preguntó algo intrigado.

En realidad no, pero sólo me molesta que sea demasiado rosa… -dijo riendo.

Kero se quedó pensativo, la niña se quedó mirándolo, enrulando su cabello, cuando el guardián le dijo: - Creo que no hay problema que las cambies, pero el problema es que no sé cuando terminarán de recoger las alas de Sakura… ¿Segura que lo quieres hacer? Gasta mucha energía y me molesta un poco el hecho que la quieras cambiar porque no te gusta su color –dijo entre dientes.

La niña se golpeó la cabeza con la mano y exclamó: -¡Estoy segura! Sólo dime cómo se hace y asunto arreglado.

Kero buscó algo del libro y sacó una llave en forma de estrella, era rosa y se la pasó a la niña: - Te llevaré con el mago Clow. Con lo que me dijiste de los fantasmas es suficiente para saber que tienes algo de magia, porque ningún humano ordinario puede verlos así como así.

Después de que Kero dijo esto, apareció un círculo brilloso debajo de ellos, la niña lanzó un grito de sorpresa y fueron trasladados a otra dimensión después de que el guardián diga unas palabras.

- ¿En dónde estamos? –dijo tartamudeando.

El ser mágico le dijo que sólo espere y verá, valió la pena hacerlo porque segundos después apareció un hombre sonriente, vestido de azul que usaba gafas.

Mago Clow, esta es la persona quien has escogido, ¿cierto?

Oh sí –dijo reconociéndolo. Debo cambiar su llave.

La niña no sabía si sentirse emocionada y gritar como una loca o permanecer callada y portarse como niña buena. Votó por la segunda, pero sólo por curiosidad preguntó: - ¿No hay Juicio Final?

El mago Clow y Kero se quedaron helados.

Uy, ¿¡cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso, niña!? –le reprochó el guardián.

Yo contesto esa pregunta, Kerberos, no seas maleducado –dijo el buen hombre, el guardián bajó la mirada con arrepentimiento. No es necesario, fuiste escogida, tú sólo debes encargarte de que las Cartas estén en buen estado y tengan poder. Y lo que ahora debo hacer es cambiar la llave para que los poderes de las Cartas se igualen a los tuyos.

La niña no dijo más nada. Es que… ¿Qué otaku había soñado con tener una vida como Sakura Kinomoto y que ese sueño se le cumpla… así de fácil? Ella tal vez sea un fenómeno para el mundo del anime.

El mago tocó la cabeza de ella y un poder blanco salió de ella. Este poder se mezcló con la llave color rosa que entre brillos y destellos se convirtió en una nueva llave, color roja en forma de diamante.

Esta joya es tu símbolo –dijo algo confundido. Vaya, que raro, se supone que la forma de los báculos suelen ser acordes a la personalidad de quien las posea… Y tú pareces ser una niña muy delicada.

La niña quería reír… ¿Blanda? ¿Delicada? ¿Dulce? ¿Eso con qué se come? Eso significaba para ella.

¿Por qué la llave tiene forma de diamante si se supone que va acorde con la personalidad de quien la posea? Esa niña es muy dura, puede hasta llegar a ser malvada, es astuta y tiene capacidad de que todos estén de acuerdo con ella.

Kero le pasó una carta al mago, quien al tomarla le dijo a la niña: - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Graciela –le contestó.

Bien Graciela, aunque creo que ese nombre es algo extraño si estás por China o Japón. –entonces pensó por un rato. Te llamarás Asuka. –le dijo.

Graciela se quedó sorprendida, ¿cómo pueden cambiarle el nombre?

¿El apellido también? –preguntó ya en tono desesperado.

El mago le preguntó su apellido, que era "Cabañas", entonces volvió a pensar.

Watanabe –mocionó.

Graciela Cabañas, ahora Asuka Watanabe, miró al suelo, algo molesta pero luego miró al mago y aceptó el cambio de nombre.

Está bien, pero sólo seré Asuka para ustedes y todo lo que tenga que ver con esto de la magia –dijo firme.

El mago sonrió y le pasó la carta que tenía en mano, ella lo miró.

"The Fly" –musitó sorprendida.

Bien, ahora lo dejo en tus manos, confío en ti –dijo el mago desvaneciéndose en un hilo de luz.

Kero y Asuka volvieron al mundo real, el guardián comenzó a volar por la habitación de la niña y se sentó en su almohada.

Oh, que cómoda… Bien, ¿piensas probarla?

La niña suspiró y confiada afirmó que lo haría.

Bien, ¿Qué esperas?

Asuka tomó aire, extendió los brazos con la llave renovada en sus manos, la carta en su bolsillo y después de pensarlo un momento comenzó a mover los labios. Al hacerlo apareció un círculo brillante debajo de ella.

Llave que guardas los poderes de los diamantes, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Asuka, la valiente que aceptó un pacto contigo… -abrió lo ojos enérgicamente. ¡Libérate!

La pequeña llave se alargó tomando una linda forma. Agarró la carta rosa. Cerró los ojos y dijo:

- Carta que fuiste creada por Clow, abandona esa vieja forma y transfórmate para servir a tu nuevo dueño, hazlo por el nombre de Asuka… ¡Fly!

Entonces el viento comenzó a hacer volar su cabello y unas envergaduras plateadas salían de su espalda.

No se sabe si por emoción o algo parecido, pero apenas sintió el poder, ascendió hasta que sintió un leve golpe en la cabeza y cayó al suelo.

Oh Dios, te emocionaste –dijo Kero riendo.

Asuka se acarició la cabeza y las alas se pulverizaron, convirtiéndose en una carta color roja, con un diamante al dorso, con unas letras que identificaban quién era el dueño.

Ella sonrió y dejó la carta en su cama, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina con júbilo y miró la hora.

¡Ah! ¡Es muy tarde! –dijo desesperada y fue a buscar su toalla para ir a bañarse. Otro día de rutina más.

Kero sonrió y echó un vistazo a la nueva carta que decía con letra legible: "Asuka".


End file.
